


Just Another Girl (vid)

by jarrow



Series: vids by jarrow [29]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Fanvids, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2019-10-09 06:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17401895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarrow/pseuds/jarrow
Summary: Rachel Berry will never be just another girl. Not to Quinn Fabray.





	Just Another Girl (vid)

So, I really didn't think I'd ever be vidding Glee again. I said all I had to say about it, all that I felt needed to be said. Things that I hadn't thought had been done or said yet. (Namely, a massive scene reconstruction and that lesbians dance sometimes.) And I don't feel that this video says anything that hasn't been said before, but I guess I still wanted to say it my way. I do that sometimes.

I released this on Thanksgiving and dedicated it to my Rachel stans -- Pooh, Pouty, Molly, and Dak. That year, I was thankful for Rachel Berry, and I'm thankful for you ♥

**password: rachel**

[[Download link]](https://jarrow272.inverteddungeon.com/videos/justanothergirl.avi) (51 MB, mp4)

Music by: The Killers 

[[Detailed notes on LJ]](http://jarrow.livejournal.com/1202195.html)

-

 **me:** I'm rewatching the draft back now. Man, people really like to say shit to Quinn and then walk away.

 **Kayla:** Her entire life is people turning their back on her.

 **me:** OUCH. WHY. WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT.

 

 

 

 

 

_Step out into the Indian dust_  
_I can feel the cracks in my spirit_  
_They're starting to bust_

_Drive by your house, nobody's home_  
_I'm trying to tell myself that I'm better off alone_

_All of my friends say I should move on_  
_She's just another girl, don't let her stick it to your heart so hard_  
_And of all my friends say it wasn't meant to be_  
_And it's a great big world, she's just another girl_

_I went to see a fortuneteller, that was a trip_  
_Maybe this confusion's got me losing my grip_  
_I can't believe you're out there flying with somebody else_

_Now Jason's getting married in the blink of an eye_  
_I got an invitation but I didn't reply_  
_Tell your little brother that we put down the gloves_  
_And give him all of my love_

 

 

_All of my friends say I should move on_  
_She's just another girl, don't let her stick it to your heart so hard_  
_And all of my friends say it wasn't meant to be_  
_And it's a great big world, she's just another girl_

_I could be reeling them in left and right_  
_Something's got a hold on me, tonight_  
_Well maybe all of my friends should confront_  
_The fact that I don't want another girl_

_All of my friends say I should move on_  
_All of my friends say_  
_All of my friends say_  
_All of my friends say_  
_She's just another girl_

_Then why can't I sleep at night_  
_And why don't the moon look right_  
_The sounds up, the TV's on_  
_And it's a great big world_

_She's just another girl,_  
_Don't let her stick it to your heart, boy_  
_She's just another girl_  
_All of my friends say she's just another girl_  
_Another girl_


End file.
